My Sacrifice
by DuoBat218
Summary: Its a songfic about the day Goku comes back set to Creed's "My Sacrifice"


Okay, here is a little song fic I've been working on for a good bit of time. Its sort of short but I heard the song and my thoughts flew only to this idea.  
  
No I do not own Creed. No I do not own DBZ. If I did would I be doing this??!! :P  
  
  
  
1 My Sacrifice  
  
Finally, he was home. Not the home he had made for himself in the last seven years, but his true home, Earth. He also had met his second son, of which he had no part in his life till now. Again he could see his wife and her smiling face, and his son, brave and strong. He also got to see his friends, including the ones he held dear since he was a child. It was nice to see Vegeta had held true to his heritage and remained with Bulma after his son was born. Finally though, it was suggested they sign up and the troop headed off towards the sign up booth.  
  
  
  
When everyone who was going to sign up had, Goku made a suggestion. "Hey lets fly around and check the place out!" All the fighters agreed, and those that could, took to the sky.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! What about me??" A voice yelled fairly loudly and everyone turned to where they knew the voice had come from. Bulma. Trunks looked ready to go and bring his mother up but a look from his father and he stayed where he was.  
  
"You have legs." A simple statement that brought a smirk to the Saiyan's face. Vegeta always seemed to enjoy these little games.  
  
"But Yamcha always carried me." The screeching voice came again, a small bit of whininess added this time. Vegeta never liked being compared to that "loser" and his expression soured.  
  
"Well why doesn't he now?" Smirk was back. Yamcha looked at Bulma ready to offer but she shook her head no, knowing that if he even glanced at her the wrong way, Vegeta would cause some damage. As they were flying, Goku motioned for Krillen to fly upward with him.  
  
  
  
Hello my friend  
  
we meet again.  
  
Its been a while  
  
where should we begin?  
  
Feels like forever.  
  
Within my heart  
  
are memories,  
  
of a perfect love that  
  
you gave to me.  
  
Oh I remember.  
  
  
  
When they were out of range of delicate Saiyan ears and Nameck ears alike, they began their chat. "Wow, its been so long I don't even know what to say."  
  
"Oh wow Goku it doesn't even feel like you're here. I mean its never like it seemed normal without you here, but its just, you were gone a long, long time. And as far as any of us knew, you were never coming back." Krillen stated with a blank expression.  
  
"Wow you really missed me huh?"  
  
"You're my best friend man!"  
  
"Ya we've known each other forever huh?"  
  
"Hey remember that time when we first started training and you super glued that shell to his back because I told you he needed help keeping it on?"  
  
"Yea he didn't like that too much huh? No food for a day! I thought I would die!"  
  
Both were laughing as they talked of childhood memories.  
  
  
  
When you are with me,  
  
I'm free, I'm careless  
  
I believe.  
  
Above all the others  
  
we'll fly.  
  
This brings tears  
  
to my eyes.  
  
My sacrifice.  
  
  
  
By the end Krillen was laughing so hard he had to wipe away tears.  
  
"Kami, we were a handful huh? I almost feel bad for the old man." Goku nodded.  
  
"So Krillen, tell me about your family."  
  
"Well there's my lovely wife 18, we hooked up about a year after you died. After finding out that I saved her, she flocked to me! Then we had Marron a couple of years ago. She's a great kid. Plus now I know what its like to have someone call you daddy! I envy you Goku, you get it twice!" A pause so both could laugh. "Ya I live at the Kame House now. I mean Master Roshi is an old dude, he's gonna kick the bucket soon! Plus its funny to watch his reaction when 18 chucks his magazines. She tells him there dirty and she doesn't want to see them or have Marron find them."  
  
"But I thought he liked his magazines, wouldn't he want to keep them clean?" Krillen smacked a hand to his forehead. "Oh yea silly me. Well anyways he would never challenge 18. At least I know his mind isn't gone." Another round of laughter.  
  
  
  
We've seen our share  
  
of ups and downs.  
  
Oh, how quickly life  
  
Can turn around,  
  
in an instant  
  
It feels so good to reunite  
  
within yourself and  
  
within your mind.  
  
Lets find peace there.  
  
  
  
"So can you tell me about my son?" Goku asked timidly.  
  
"Sure. Your son's great. Gohan brings him over all the time when he comes to visit. Boy Gohan really misses you. He's all grown up now. But little Goten, its like you made an exact copy of yourself! Except Goten is almost inseparable from Trunks. Do you miss your family a lot?"  
  
"More than you can ever know."  
  
"Do you ever regret your decision?"  
  
"No, never. If I had not done what I had done, then I would have died anyways and so would everyone here. Baba lets me look in on you guys from time to time. Mostly my family though. It hurt so bad to see Chi Chi crying over me, and not being able to hold her and tell her it's okay. Or to see Gohan grow up without me. Even Goten. Poor Gohan, had to play more of a father's role than a big brother's role in Goten's infancy. I always asked Baba if I could help." He stopped and looked around again just to insure that no one was close by. "The Kai would kill me again if he knew I told you, but I was allowed to come to your wedding. Only in spirit though." He smiled as Krillen gawked. "No one could see me, but I think Chi Chi felt me at times because I was sitting right next to her." Krillen let a big smile appear on his face.  
  
"You were really there? I was so upset to think that my best friend had missed the best day of my life."  
  
"I would never have missed it. I had to do a lot of begging though." He laughed.  
  
  
  
'Cause when you are  
  
with me  
  
I'm free, I'm careless  
  
I believe.  
  
Above all the others,  
  
we'll fly.  
  
This brings tears,  
  
to my eyes.  
  
My sacrifice.  
  
  
  
"Well Goku, Gohan is a great kid, but he really needs you. I wish that you could come back, its been seven years. Its funny how our little group seemed to fall apart. Your like the glue!"  
  
"Well I guess we should go back now." Goku said floating downward to the altitude of the others, followed by Krillen.  
  
"Hey dad! Glad your back!" Gohan said cheerfully as the group landed.  
  
I just want to  
  
Say hello again.  
  
I just want to  
  
Say hello again.  
  
  
  
Goku woke up and shook away the sheet that bounded him to his bed. He sat up, flexing his wings and fixing his halo. He cocked his head, trying to recall his entire dream. With only a small thought he ran off to find King Kai. When he did find the strange chubby man, he spilled out his idea. "King Kai I wanna go home for a day! I just want to say hello to everyone again. What do you say?"  
  
  
  
Ok so did you like that? Please review I would really appreciate it!! Thanks!  
  
~Duobat218 


End file.
